


A loyal pet.

by combatbaby



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatbaby/pseuds/combatbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prime is only as good as his promise and Optimus has made one hell of a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A loyal pet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InuShiek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/gifts).



> not beta'd, forgive any errors.

A Prime that wasn't worth his word was, well the last Prime. And so Optimus' word was something he did not give lightly but as the lead pulled him forward he was beginning to regret his promise to his long time bed fellow to indulge his fantasy, hand to Primus.

Optimus nearly bumped into Ironhide when he stopped suddenly at- oh no. Being lead about on a lead through the Ark's halls was bad enough but Ironhide had stopped directly in front of a very packed, three drink rowdy, rec room. Optimus drew back sharply, tugging the lead from Ironhide's loose grip so he could hide behind the door frame.

Ironhide followed, hands coming up to rest on the Primes shoulders. “Yah don't have to, yah know. I'll understand.”

“I promised.” The big mech stated.

“Optimus.” Ironhide grabbed his chin and dragged it so his Prime would at least make eye contact. “Ah won't think less of yah if yah don't wanna to do this. And they,” he gestured to the door with his head, “won't think less of yah if yah do.” Ironhide lifted on tip toe to plant a little kiss on his chin. “We've both seen Jazz do things twice as dirty in there, with half the crew. No one thinks less of any of 'em and if they did Ah'd give em an ear full fer it.”

Optimus nodded, it was true they'd seen worse in there than what they'd gone over the evening's plan. “I want to. I'm just nervous.”

“Ah know. You'll be fine, Ah promise. And you know we can stop at any time, just say tha word and we can go back to yer room and have a quiet night, ok?”

Optimus nodded and smiled at his smaller partner, fingers placing the lead back into Ironhide's grip before folding his hand closed. Ironhide gave him another small peck before stepping out into the door way. A slight tug of the chain and Optimus followed as he was lead to a small table near the center of the room.

Ironhide sat in the empty chair and pointed at the floor giving a curt, “Sit.” to his pet.

Optimus did as ordered and folded to his knees on the floor beside him. A breem passed relatively quietly as he sat, fingers curled under to form paws. There were leers, but Optimus had expected that. He leaned into the soft pat Ironhide gave his head as Smokescreen pulled up to the table, drinks in hand.

He offered one over to Ironhide and settled in with his own, a lazy card game ensued on the table above and Optimus. The environment was surprisingly casual, he wasn't fully sure if it was that the crew was partly used to such things or that his master had a clear aura of “don't touch my pet” about him, but he was glad of it either way. 

The cards ended and Smokescreen retreated to Wheeljack to whisper what was probably the proposition of a bet on the nights events for this pet. Optimus leaned against his master, chin rested on his thigh as Ironhide stroked his finials. He was dozing lightly when he heard Hound asking his master if he knew any tricks. He blinked up, he'd been so relaxed he hadn't even noticed the Hound had joined the table.

Ironhide laughed that deep growling chuckle that Optimus loved and shook his helm, “Nah, not just yet. Still got a lot of trainin' ta do. He likes to play though, good at it too, wanna see?”

“Do I ever!” Oh that was definitely a little too enthusiastic. Trust Hound to be into this sort of game.

Ironhide turned in his seat causing a little whimper of loss as Optimus' pillow was taken from him. The red mech patted his lap, “How about it boy? Wanna play? Who's a good boy?” The smile on Ironhide's face was far to endearing for Optimus, his excitement at the prospect was infectious and Optimus showed his approval at the offer by licking at his master's fingers in the way Ironhide had confessed would be pleasing to him.

Ironhide chuckled and commented back to Hound, “See, he's still lickin'. Needs a lot more trainin'.” The connotation sent a thrill down Optimus' back strut directly to his cod. He hadn't realized it would until he shivered slightly as his chin rested in Ironhide's open hand. Ironhide smiled down at him at his little tell, glad that his leader in any other situation was truly beginning to enjoy himself.

Pulling away the Master of Arms reached into his subspace and pulled out few choice items to place on the table out of Optimus's view. Hound's reaction, however, was well in view. Yes, Hound was absolutely enjoying himself.

As Optimus was watching he felt Ironhide press something to his lips and he glanced down at the rather large false spike his master held out to him, as if it were a bone. He opened his mouth to take the toy. He had to bare his teeth against it as it began to slip. The deep growl of “good boy.” was a true reward.

“You know that to do boy.” Ironhide stated and he did. Optimus backed up as far as the lead would let him before resting the toy on the floor, it's suction base allowing it to stand freely on it's own as he returned to his master for a reward that was given in praise.

Ironhide's hands petted over him as he stood on hands and knees, as if assessing him like one would a show animal. Down one limb then the other, directing him to turn and then running slowly up between his thighs to the heated panelling there. Optimus groaned at the touch, paneling snapping open easily. His optics opened to see the attention he was receiving from the rest of the room and he shook slightly at the realization that they were really doing this. He was on display for all.

The thought was forgotten as a thick thumb ran down between the folds of his valve and over the nub at it's peak. Ironhide had bent towards his audio to whisper, “If yah want ta stop, let me know.” The thumb rubbed over the node slowly as he spoke softly, “If not- Sit Boy.” The last bit had been said loud enough for the rec room to hear as he pulled the teasing finger away.

Optimus returned to the toy and glanced up the lead, Ironhide was swirling the thumb that had been teasing him in his drink. He took a deep sip as Optimus shuffled carefully over the toy, a simple act that only added to the building charge he was nursing from being on the end of the lead.

Ironhide's optics were locked between his legs as he slide slowly down the toy, barely stifling a groan as he too as much as was possible until his folded legs would let him take no more. His master's optics flicked up and Optimus caught the tip of his glossa run lustfully over his master's lips.

He sat there panting for a moment, adjusting to the thick length inside of him, valve cycling down to test the give of the toy that had felt soft in his mouth. And then Ironhide had turned away, back to Hound. His hands toyed with something on the table top as he spoke about training animals with Hound. Minutes passed and Optimus was becoming frustrated, valve trying to milk the toy of some sort of pleasure though he was not no move. He whimpered and Ironhide turned back at the sound that was so foreign to them both. 

“Oh right,” He said in the most infuriatingly transparent way, “we were goin' to play, weren't we boy?” He turned back to his pet, reaching out to tease an audio. “Your bone isn't enough is it? Want master to play?”

Optimus shivered into the touch, yes, play. He whimpered again, giving into his role as loyal pet knowing he would be rewarded.

Ironhide grabbed an item off the table, it was not unlike a cat toy. Long rod with a string and bit of soft feathering at the end. He waved it slowly in front of his pet mech. “Catch it boy.”

Optimus lifted a hand, fingers uncurling stiffly for the first time that night only for Ironhide to snap the toy away. “Ah-ah-ah- No paws. Bad pet.”

The pet returned his hand to the floor, fingers re-curling under his palm. The scolding stung in a way he hadn't expected it to. It was far more embarrassing than sitting on a false spike in front of his soldiers was, defiantly an odd feeling considering.

The toy was dangled again and Optimus opened his mouth to catch it only to have it pulled slowly out of reach, he followed, lifting slightly, toy pulling against his callipers as he chased after the toy. When he was about to catch it the toy jerked in the other direction making him follow and fuck himself on the spike slowly with his master's guidance. His engines revved hard as they played. Ironhide slowly building the pace until his slick valve slid easily over the toy for all to watch.

“He's good at it ain't he?” Ironhide asked Hound, who was transfixed by the display of Optimus bouncing on the toy, debauched and panting.

“O-oh yeah! Really good!” Hound nodded and flushed.

The whimper from Optimus had Ironhide working him harder, panting and bouncing until he let out a hiss between clenched teeth and went rigid. Sparks arched over his plating as he came before collapsing forward, helm on the floor, toy sliding out of him with an audible pop that left his stretched valve open for all to see, lubricant spilling out of him to land wetly on the floor below as he quaked in a post overload bliss.

Above him he heard Ironhide chuckle. “Such a good boy! I think I tuckered the little fella out.”


End file.
